Boogie Back Lo que se esconde detrás de una sonrisa
by Ukyo Moon44
Summary: MiniFic inspirado en el ending de Dragon Ball Super "Boggie Back" Veremos desde la perspectiva de Bulma el cómo vive la angustia de tener un esposo y un hijo que se colocan en riesgo constantemente, mientras ella en su rol de esposa y madre, anhela y extraña ser la protagonista de la historia. La historia antes del nacimiento de Bulla/Bra.
1. Chapter 1

Boogie Back "Lo que se esconde detrás de una sonrisa"

Capítulo Uno: "Melancolía"

Mi nombre es Bulma Brief, soy una mujer joven y hermosa, y el que dice lo contrario es porque no sabe apreciar a una dama cuando la ve. Soy una mujer, trabajadora, inteligente, luchadora, amiga, hija, madre, científica, esposa y que aparentemente tiene todo lo que necesita para ser feliz ... y la soya, pero para ser feliz, totalmente creo que la primera es pasar por cosas dolorosas, angustias, preocupaciones, frustraciones ... ¡En fin! Cosas que solo harán que la felicidad sea más anhelada y se disfrute de manera inigualable cuando llegue, incluso cuando la felicidad sea solo breves momentos.

Mi vida ha tenido mucha adrenalina desde que era una adolescente, desde el día en que decidí buscar las esferas del _Dragón_ . Ese fue un paso decisivo en el resto de mi vida, porque me hizo animarme con eso, las benditas esferas encontraron una sonrisa en Son Goku. Aquel niño inocente, solitario y salvaje que le dio a mi vida más de lo que él se imagina. Aunque tú también hiciste cosas por él, el mundo nuevo que desconocía, una civilización de la que sí lo hizo, incluso no hubo nada que ver con los modales para hacerlo.

Creo que escrito estaba que nos encontráramos. Nunca imagine que gracias a él, incluso encontré mi marido, que me agradó por la misericordia y tal vez "estupidez" de Son, que murió con vida en ese entonces Vegeta, quien no fue más que cruel, despiadado, pero guapo villano . Pero las cosas han cambiado para mí y para él.

Poco queda de que la niña valiente y aguerrida, ahora las cosas se acerca el triple que en esos días. Quisiera recuperar esa vitalidad junto a mis amigos Krillin y Goku. No me ent ent ent re, no es od od mi vida real, pero a veces me siento prisionera de esta, especialmente cuando de ser una protagonista, él pasó a ser solo una persona que observa a lo lejos y que en ocasiones ni siquiera eso, solo soy una mujer simple, nerviosa, que espera ansiosa el regreso de su esposo y hijo después de una cruel batalla.

Hoy despertó con un sentimiento de melancolía, no sé bien a qué se debe. El sol brilla en el cielo con intensidad; Corrí la cortina del gran ventanal de mi habitación, para dejar entrar los rayos del sol, sintiendo el calor en mi rostro. Me estiro con fuerza, seguido de un gran bostezo, volteo a mirar la cama y muchas otras veces, está vacío. De seguro Vegeta se ha hecho varias horas para ir a entrenar.

No me molesta que lo haga, estoy acostumbrado a que eso ocurra, sino que lo hago por una esposa para un guerrero. Pero ... cada día que pasa, cada día en que se supera así mismo, en que su cuerpo se maltrata, en que se obsesiona con sobrepasar los límites ... yo ... simplemente me preocupo, me aprieta el corazón con cada poder sobrehumano que logra emitir de su ser, porque sé que pronto un enemigo igual o más fuerte que llega a desafiarlo. Si ha vencido el enemigo, mi esposo quedara herido, maltratado, con ganas de seguir superándose, no se puede volver a ir más rápido, no se puede volver a ir a ningún lado poderoso.

Pero si el enemigo puede superarlo en potencia y lo derrota, veré a un Vegeta herido en lo más profundo de su ego y eso, es peor que la muerte para él. Si el enemigo resulta ser más despiadado y lo mata ... yo no sé que sí lo es. De solo pensarlo, las lágrimas comienzan a asomarse, pero ¡No puedo! No puedo pedirle que se quede a mi lado y se olvide de luchar, porque él nació para eso, que me ama a mí solo en el secundario. Los _Saiyajins_ solo aman luchar, algo que los convierte en héroes para la gente, pero yo vivo en carne propia, aunque el tiempo de mi amigo se haya quedado con ese uniforme de batalla, me haya asustado mucho.

Mis dolorosos pensamientos son interrumpidos de pronto, mi pequeño hijo golpea la puerta de la habitación y espero que le conteste la abre lentamente.

\- Mamá ¿Vas a ir a desayunar? -Me puse Trunks, refregándome los ojos, seguido de un gran bostezo.

Lo contemplo por varios segundos en silencio, se ve tan lindo, recién despertado, como un niño normal, divertido, que busca la protección y el cariño de su mamá ... pero él, no es ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

Camino lentamente hacia él y lo estrecho con fuerza entre mis brazos.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, mamá? -Preguntó con preocupación, devolviéndo el abrazo.

Siento que quiero llorar en ese mismo instante, pero en vez de eso, dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios, esa que siempre es una Vegeta para darle tranquilidad cuando se marcha a cada batalla.

\- No es nada. Mamá solo quería ser cariñosa contigo. -Le respondí, mientras acaricio sus alborotados cabellos.

Trunks, la mirada algo confundida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosa.

\- ¿Vamos a desayunar juntos? -Me pregunto, aunque más sonó como una invitación.

Asentí.

\- Pero primero ve un cambio de ropa y lavarte la cara, Trunks.

\- Sí. -Respondió sin ánimos y caminó hasta la puerta arrastrando los pies.

\- No tendrías tanto sueño si no te hubieses quedado atrás hasta tan tarde jugando videojuegos. -Le dije, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Pero no hagas daño a nadie, hoy es domingo, puedes levantarme tarde. -Alcanzó a responderme Trunks, antes de perder su voz por el pasillo.

Trunks tenía razón, al final, una de las cosas normales de un niño de su edad que Trunks hace, es que juega videojuegos. Y lo mejor que puedo hacer, es no reclamarle por esto. Por lo menos así se muestra interés en otra cosa que no sean las batallas o la obsesión por el poder como su padre, pero finalmente lo lleva en la sangre. Que trunks entrene o que le emocionen las luchas, es algo que lo lleva en cada célula de su cuerpo y aunque me muestre resignada en esto, es algo que en el fondo me angustia también. Nadie quiere ver a un hijo lastimado, no importa cuán fuerte y capaz de serlo, para mí y tú siendo mi bebé.

No digo que no confió en las capacidades de mi esposo o de mi hijo, pero los miedos siempre me atormentaron.

Tomo una refrescante ducha para la realización de estos pensamientos que me acongojan, me miro y me encuentro con mi trunks en la cocina para desayunar. Su amiga Mai y los demás chicos que se hospedan en casa, están ahí también

\- ¡Muy buenos días! -Saludan a coro.

Mai corre a la mesa un depositarme unas tostadas en mi plato con gran alegría.

Me preguntó si estaría viva el día en que esta pequeña niña y mi Trunks me den un nieto. Suspiro profundamente y apoyo la cabeza en mi mano derecha.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo? -Me he preguntado Mai.

\- No es nada, creo que estoy algo melancólica el día de hoy. -Le respondeí sonriente.

Trunks curva una ceja y yo algo detenidamente.

\- ¿Estás triste por algo? ¿Discutiste con mi padre? -Preguntó algo angustiado.

\- No, claro que no. -Dije dándole un sorbo a mi taza de café. Trunks sabe que a pesar del horrible carácter de su padre y de las pesadas que puede decirse, discutir con un diario al punto de herirnos, no es algo que nos caracterice.

De pronto, el café tiene contacto con mis pupilas gustativas y lo encuentro demasiado amargo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué haces esa mueca? -Preguntó Trunks.

\- El café está muy amargo.

\- ¡Qué raro! Vigile de cerca que el pusieron la cantidad de azúcar de siempre. -Aseguró Pilaf, quien mordía una tostada. Pues él y sus amigos me ayudaron a las sirvientas a preparar el desayuno y Pilaf sabe perfectamente como me gusta el café y lo supervisa a diario.

\- Creo que por hoy bebía leche, no sé por qué, pero el café hoy me sabe demasiado amargo y no lo quiero. -Dije. Mai se encogió de hombros y me llamó la botella de leche fresca.

Como era domingo, después de desayunar caminé hacia mi taller. No me gusta trabajar, pero me gusta leer un poco, solo comencé a quedarme en el sofá de mi taller.

Desperté de golpe cuando Vegeta entró a la habitación y me habló.

\- Te busca por todos lados, la próxima vez avísame que estarás aquí. -Dijo Vegeta, caminando hacia mí.

¿De verdad? ¡¿Tienes que avisarle a él ?! Pero si él nunca me avisó donde ira, al menos que tú me preguntes y yo conteste de forma cortante y áspera.

Suspirar.

\- ¡No me hagas reír! Yo solo me dormí, no me fui a entrenar por varios meses fuera de casa. -Dije cruzándome de brazos.

Observé una Vegeta de pies a cabeza con disimulo, como de costumbre llevaba su traje sucio y roto, de seguro estuvo entrenando muy duro.

\- ¡Déjame adivinar! ¿Quieres que arregle la cámara de gravedad, porque la rompiste otra vez? - Dijo.

\- No entrene ahí hoy. -Respondió a secas.

\- ¿No? -Fruncí el ceño, entonces Vegeta ni siquiera estuvo en casa y encima me regañó porque no le aviso en donde estoy- ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres ?!

\- Vine a decirte que decidí irme a entrenar con Whis otra vez.

Sentí una fuerte punzada en el corazón ¡No otra vez! ¿Y ahora por cuánto tiempo? ¡No quiero volver a marchar de mi lado otra vez! Pero en vez de decir todo eso que pensaba, las palabras mutaron en mi boca, diciendo:

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez? ¿Hace 7 semanas desde que volviste? Es increíble, que no puedes estar más que eso en tu propia casa. -Dije cruzándome de brazos.

\- Mañana vendrá ¿Qué le parece tomar el té? No es así?

\- Sí. Mañana es el día. Así que supongo que aprovecharas de la vida con él mañana. -Dije ya con resignación.

\- Obviamente. -Dijo Vegeta, girando sobre sus talones para salir de la habitación.

\- ¡ESPERA! -Grite con desesperación. Vegeta se volteo a mirar con esa mirada dura y fría de siempre. No supe que decirle, yo me siento demasiado melancólica, si dejaba las palabras fluyeran terminaría cabreando a Vegeta con tanta cursilería. El detenido fue algo que me salió desde adentro, sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? -Masculló Vegeta poniéndome algo ansioso al ver que yo no reaccionaba.

\- Yo ... bueno, ya que mañana te vas ... ¿Podríamos ... al menos pasar una noche agradable tú y yo? -Dije finalmente.

Vegeta giró todo su cuerpo para examinarme detenidamente, su ceño no estaba fruncido, pero hizo una mueca con la boca, dándome un significado que eso era un sí.

Sonreí feliz por varios segundos, Vegeta salió de la habitación, pude notar una leve sonrisa en sus labios, aunque no duró mucho más de un segundo. Pero no me importa, con eso es suficiente para mí.

Cuando dejé de escuchar sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, una extraña sensación de frío y calor me recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer y sudar. Quise caminar hasta la puerta, pero mi vista se nubló, la voz no me salió y caí de rodillas al suelo.

¿Tan mal me hace reprimir mis sentimientos? ¿Sera mejor que le diga a Vegeta ya Trunks lo que estoy sintiendo? No puedo seguir preguntándome nada más, los ojos se me cierran al mismo tiempo en que el resto de mi cuerpo cae al piso, perdiendo el conocimiento.

 _ **Boogie Back**_

 _ **Vistiéndome en el escaparate de mis sueños,**_

 _ **Entrando en una ilusión.  
Me quedé allí, mirando fijamente esas estadísticas asombrosas...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo Dos: "Preocupación"

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, con mucha dificultad, la vista estaba algo borrosa, así que pestañee repetidas veces. La primera imagen que vi, fue de Trunks sobre mí, junto a él, rodeándome estaba Mai y sus amigos. Todos parecían realmente preocupados, intenté sentarme, pero Trunks me detuvo.

— No intentes levantarte, quédate acostada, mamá. Un médico no tarda en venir a revisarte.

— ¿Un médico? —Pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, reconociendo mi habitación.

— Sí, es que no sabemos qué ocurrió, es mejor que un médico nos diga. —Me dijo Mai con preocupación.

— Mi abuelo iba al taller a buscar unas herramientas, cuando te encontró inconsciente en el piso. —Explicó Trunks.

— Ya veo... ¡Tranquilos! Ya estoy bien, no pasa nada. —Dije, intentando sentarme, pero la cabeza me dolió horriblemente y todo me dio vueltas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Pilaf al ver mi expresión de dolor.

— Me duele mucho la cabeza.

— ¡Oh, no! Tal vez se golpeo en la cabeza al desmayarse. —Dijo Shu, muy alarmado.

— No se preocupen, estaré bien. —Dije para tranquilizarlos.

— ¿Estás enferma de algo, mamá? —Preguntó Trunks con preocupación.

— No... no lo creo.

— Tal vez sea producto del exceso de trabajo. —Dijo Mai.

— Tal vez es falta de sueño y de una buena alimentación. —Dijo Shu.

— O tal vez se trate de la menopaus... ¡Ay! —Gritó Pilaf, cuando deje caer un golpe en su cabeza, interrumpiendo la horrorosa sugerencia que iba a hacer.

Vegeta entró de pronto a la habitación, se veía preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? Tu padre me dijo que te desmayaste y... bueno, nosotros habíamos estado hablando en esa habitación minutos antes de eso. —Dijo Vegeta acercándose a mí.

— No sé que me ocurrió, fue algo inesperado. Pero ya me siento mejor. Solo me duele la cabeza. —Expliqué para tranquilizarlo.

— Bulmi, cariño, el médico llegó. —Anunció mi madre, entrando a la habitación con un doctor.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Por qué tardo tanto? —Preguntó Vegeta, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del Doctor.

— ¡Vegeta! ¡No intimides al pobre Doctor! —Le dije, cuando vi al médico encogerse y poner su maletín como un escudo entre él y Vegeta.

— Lo... lo s-siento. —Logró decir el médico temblando.

— Sera mejor que todos salgan, para que así el Doctor pueda hacer su trabajo y examinarla mejor. —Sugirió mi padre, quien apareció en la habitación.

Todos comenzaron a salir, Trunks me apretó la mano con fuerza entre las suyas, sus ojos se veían cristalinos, él realmente estaba asustado. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo y le dije que todo estaría bien. Asintió y caminó hasta la puerta, como todos los demás. Sin embargo, Vegeta no lo hizo.

— ¿Vegeta?

— No creerás que te dejare a solas con un tipo que no sé qué es lo que va a hacerte. —Me dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Yo solo suspiré, el Doctor dijo que estaba bien, que no era necesario que saliera. Pero vi que sus manos temblaban al abrir su maletín.

— Por supuesto que no saldré de mi propia habitación. —Dijo Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

El doctor me chequeó, detectó que mi presión arterial estaba un poco alta. Tomó una muestra de sangre para analizar.

— ¿Ha pasado por alguna situación de estrés últimamente? —Me preguntó el Doctor.

— Pues... no... bueno, en realidad mi trabajo es estresante siempre. —Dije. No me atreví a decirle que me preocupaba que mi esposo y mi hijo pusieran en riesgo constantemente su integridad física. No en frente de Vegeta, quien observaba atentamente.

— ¿Se ha sentido algo desanimada? ¿Ha sentido que le falta vitalidad últimamente? ¿O qué está más cansada que de costumbre? —Siguió preguntando el Doctor.

— Pues... yo... no lo sé, tal vez...—Respondí. Vegeta enarcó una ceja. ¿Desanimada? ¿Falta de vitalidad? Claro que sí, si ahora sentía que mi vida era solo esperar la llegada de mi esposo e hijo y que si tenía suerte ellos llegarían a salvo. Yo me desgastaba pensando en ello y antes... pues mi vida antes era estar presente en cada batalla, sintiendo la emoción y la adrenalina de las peleas en carne propia... y yo ahora... ¡Uf! ¿Dónde quedó esa Bulma que no le temía a nada?

— Bien, señora Bulma, le recetare unas vitaminas por el momento, cuando estén listos los analices de sangre volveré con un diagnostico certero.

— ¿Y eso cuanto tardara? —Preguntó Vegeta.

— Tres... o cu-cuatro días. —Respondió el Doctor.

— ¡¿Tanto tiempo?! ¿No puedes acelerar un poco las cosas, insecto? No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. —Dijo Vegeta amenazadoramente.

— Pues, podría apresurar las cosas... y los resultados estarían... estarían en 48 horas, señor.

— ¡Yo los necesito mañana!

— Señor, eso es... un poco complicado...

— ¡Ya basta, Vegeta! En 48 horas está bien. No es tanto tiempo. —Le dije, para que dejara de atormentar al pobre Médico.

— Mañana me marchare, pero necesito saber que ocurre contigo primero. —Me dijo Vegeta con brusquedad.

— Yo... yo les avisare, haré lo que pueda, pero no creo que los exámenes estén tan... tan pronto. —Dijo el Doctor con voz temblorosa, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación muy asustado.

— Vegeta, si estas apurado por irte a entrenar, ese no es problema del doctor, déjalo que haga bien su trabajo. —Dije molesta.

— Su trabajo es decirme que ocurre contigo.

— Pero eso tardara lo que tenga que tardar. Si no puedes esperar, entonces tendrás que irte sin saberlo.

— ¡NO PUEDO! —Gritó Vegeta, haciéndome estremecer.

— ¿Por... por qué? —Pregunté apenas.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Realmente te preguntas por qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre seria si me voy dejando a mi esposa enferma?! —Dice Vegeta, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Ósea que te preocupas por mí? —Dije entrelazando mis manos con alegría.

— ¡No te pongas cursi, mujer! —Dijo Vegeta, tomando la receta que el Doctor había dejado en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Qué harás con eso?

— Iré a ver cómo demonios conseguir estas cosas que te recetó esa sabandija que llamas doctor. —Dijo Vegeta, saliendo de la habitación.

Sonreí feliz, no me importa estar enferma, sentir que mi hijo y mi esposo me aman, me da energías suficientes para enfrentarme a lo que sea.

 ** _"Persiguiéndote, el latir de mi corazón se acelera._** **_Me enamoro en un instante._**

 ** _Dame ese sueño una vez más. Boogie Back..._**

 ** _El momento de saltar. Los cláxones momento de mostrar una amarga sonrisa. Solo actuando"_**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres: Dilema

La noche había llegado, y junto con ello la hora de dormir. Venía yo saliendo de la ducha, cuando me topé de frente con Vegeta.

— Ya conseguí esas cosas que necesitas... esas _vitaminas_. No olvides tomarlas como lo índico esa sabandija. —Me dijo Vegeta desviando la mirada al piso, acercándome una bolsa con los medicamentos.

— ¡Gracias, Vegeta! —Dije sonriendo y tomando la bolsa entre mis manos. Sentir así de preocupado por mí a mi Vegeta, me causaba una sensación de felicidad enorme. Me sentí amada y protegida.

Comencé a secar mi piel con la toalla, vi que Vegeta me observaba de reojo.

— Trunks ya se fue a la cama, mañana tiene clases temprano.—Me dijo.

— Sí, ya vino a darme las buenas noches. Es increíble pero parece que estar enferma no es tan malo, nunca en la vida Trunks se había ido a dormir temprano como un niño obediente, un domingo en la noche. —Dije, mientras aplicaba crema en mis piernas.

— No me parece nada gracioso eso de estar "enferma" —Susurró Vegeta y caminó hasta el baño. Yo reí, era gracioso y un tanto tierno ver a Vegeta tan atento conmigo. Por supuesto no se lo dije.

Me coloqué la pijama y me dirigí a conectar el secador de cabello, mientras Vegeta estaba dándose una ducha. El enchufe se encontraba tras la mesita de noche, entonces me incliné un poco para encontrarlo, perdí el equilibrio y me golpee en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo con mesita, secadora y todo lo demás.

Dejé escapar un grito, Vegeta salió del cuarto de baño, solo con la toalla.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces, Bulma?! —Dijo Vegeta corriendo rápidamente hacia mí y me levantó con una sola mano, sentándome en la cama.

— ¡Ay! ¡Me dolió! Perdí el equilibrio, no sé porque estoy tan torpe... me golpee en la frente. —Dije sobándome con la mano.

— No es posible que te deje sola por unos minutos y te pasen estas cosas. Creo que lo mejor será... posponer mi entrenamiento, al menos hasta saber bien que es lo que te ocurre. —Dijo Vegeta, mientras revisaba mi frente.

— ¡No... no es necesario! —Logré decir, su actitud me sorprendió bastante.

— Voy al baño por el botiquín, no hagas tonterías ¡Solo quédate quieta! —Me advirtió y se levantó rumbo al cuarto de baño. Vi que por su cuerpo escurrían gotas de agua, de seguro por mi culpa no alcanzó a terminar de ducharse.

Vegeta volvió rápidamente y curó un leve raspón de mi frente.

— Listo, al menos no fue nada grave. Solo acuéstate, tu cabello ya está casi seco, no necesitas la secadora hoy. —Me dijo Vegeta, obligándome a meterme a la cama.

Yo asentí, él pegó un estornudo.

— Vegeta, será mejor que te vistas, puedes pescar un resfrío.

— ¡No seas ridícula! Un resfrío insignificante no puede derrotar a un fuerte guerrero como yo. —Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo rodé los ojos y Vegeta apagó la luz, comenzó a quitarse la toalla y se puso el pijama, que era un pantalón y una polera tipo camiseta. Se metió a la cama junto a mí y me dio la espalda.

— ¡Buenas noches! —Le dije, mientras miraba su fuerte y musculosa espalda. También pude admirar algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo, productos de sus batallas y duros entrenamientos.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación, comencé a cerrar los ojos lentamente, cayendo en un sueño ligero, cuando Vegeta me habló.

— ¿Te duele?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡La frente! ¿Te duele? —Repitió.

— No... ya no. Estoy bien, porque tú me curaste a tiempo. —Dije.

— ¿Desde cuándo que te sientes mal? —Preguntó en ese tono brusco de siempre, pero en el fondo, yo sé que lo preguntó con preocupación.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues...

— ¡Bulma, dime la verdad! —Dijo Vegeta, dándose la vuelta, quedando frente a mi rostro y mirándome con esos oscuros ojos penetrantes.

Comencé a contemplarlo de cerca, mi mano se posó en su mejilla y comencé a acariciarlo. Él no se alejó, pero seguía esperando mi respuesta.

— ¡Estoy bien! Cuando las vitaminas comiencen a absorberse en mi cuerpo estaré mejor. —Le dije sonriendo.

Vegeta atrapó mi mano con la suya, atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza.

— Si me voy ¿Estarás bien? —Me preguntó, acercando su rostro al mío.

— Puedes ir tranquilo, aquí hay mucha gente que puede cuidarme. —Le dije pegando mi nariz en su cara.

Él suspiró, me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y me acurrucó en su pecho.

— Quiero irme, pero no puedo si estás enferma... —Dijo Vegeta, apretándome fuerte contra su pecho, sin dejarme levantar la vista. Imagino que le avergonzaba que lo viera a los ojos en ese momento. Sentí por primera vez que Vegeta sentía la misma angustia que yo cuando lo veía marchar. Esas ganas incontrolables de estar presente en una batalla, pero ese maldito miedo de que todo termine mal y pierda a quien más amo.

Levanté la mirada, él desvió la suya. Atrapé su rostro entre mis manos, obligándolo a mirarme y lo besé en los labios. Él correspondió el beso, aunque sentía su cuerpo algo tenso, mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban en un beso que se iba intensificando, comenzó a relajarse. Metió su mano tras de mi nuca y deslizó la otra hasta mi cintura. Nuestras lenguas se encontraban en un apasionado y desesperado beso, nuestros cuerpos hablaban, yo podía sentir el miedo de Vegeta, también su amor... y yo, deje que mi cuerpo le dijera cuanto miedo tenía yo también.

Sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo, haciendo que me excitara en cada caricia, aumentando mi deseo, cada vez que sus labios recorrían mi cuerpo desnudo.

Esa noche, Vegeta me besó y me acarició de manera diferente. Sentí su amor aunque no me lo dijera con su voz, lo sentí en cada mordida lujuriosa que me daba, en cada lamida húmeda que sentía en mi piel, en cada embestida profunda, en cada gemido ronco que dejaba escapar de su garganta, en el calor ardiente que emanaba su cuerpo, en el exquisito sudor que frota contra mi piel, en el aroma varonil que expelía su cuerpo.

Mientras llegábamos al clímax de nuestro amor, entre mordidas y jadeos, cuando me hizo sentir la gloria entre mi húmeda entrepierna, enterré las uñas en su espalda y no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas de amor, de alegría, de miedo, de ansiedad... A veces hasta yo no me creo el amor que le tengo a este hombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó con su voz varonil, jadeante en mi oído.

— Me ocurre que... que te amo de una forma sobrehumana. Eso es lo que me ocurre. —Dije e iba a limpiar mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano, cuando Vegeta me lo impidió.

— ¡Deja! No me ocultes tus lágrimas, me gustas incluso cuando eres frágil. —Dijo Vegeta, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

— Vegeta... ¿No te preocupa que yo comience a envejecer? ¿Te gustaré de la misma manera cuando eso ocurra? —Pregunté entre sollozos.

— Yo soy más viejo que tú. —Respondió Vegeta, pegándose a mis pechos desnudos.

— Pero bien sabemos que no importa cuántos años tengas, no envejecerás como yo... mi cuerpo se desgasta de forma diferente a la tuya. —Dije intentando controlar mis lágrimas que seguían saliendo— ¿Acaso no te gustaba más cuando era una chica joven, hermosa y llena de vida?

Vegeta me miraba con el ceño fruncido, en un movimiento rápido, me atrapó ambas manos sobre mi cabeza con una sola mano, se acercó a mi cuello y mordió con fuerza, pero más que dolor, sentí una exquisita sensación recorrer mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas cesaron.

— ¡No seas tonta, mujer! Yo no estoy contigo por tu belleza... no me importa que envejezcas o que tu cuerpo cambie con los años. Me gusta tu inteligencia, tu determinación, tu maldito carácter y la fuerza con la que vives a diario. Mientras sigas así, no me importa nada más. Así que no te vuelvas insegura ¡¿Me oíste bien?! —Me dijo Vegeta mirándome a los ojos, apretando uno de mis pechos con su mano, haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido.

Sus labios se encontraron con los míos en un fogoso beso, envolviéndome en su piel, haciendo que mi sexo se volviera a humedecer y que mis entrañas volvieran a desear sentirlo... la noche prometía bastante acción aún.

 ** _La noche enloquece lentamente. Dancing Dancing heart.  
Una y otra vez. Falling Falling down._**

 **Al igual que cuando te sigo cerca, el latir de mi corazón se da a conocer.  
Mi corazón se funde en este apasionado dilema.  
Boogie Back...**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo Cuatro: "Whis"

Desperté cuando los rayos del sol se colaban por la cortina, pegándome justo en el rostro. Intenté girarme para evitarlo, pero no pude. Me di cuenta de que Vegeta aún estaba a mi lado, me tenía atrapada con sus fuertes brazos y su rostro hundido en mi cabello. No era algo que antes no hubiera pasado, pero no era frecuente despertar desnuda junto a mi esposo. Él generalmente se iba antes de que yo despertara, por lo que disfruté del momento hasta la última instancia. No podía moverme, pero no quería despertarlo y arruinar el momento, así que me cubrí el rostro con la sabana para evitar el sol.

Después de varios minutos, Vegeta comenzó a moverse y a despojarme de su agarre. Me voltee a mirarle unos segundos, mientras él seguía con los ojos cerrados, tendido boca arriba.

Me acerqué y lo besé fugazmente en los labios. Aún con los ojos cerrados, hizo una mueca.

— ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó sin mirarme.

— Te doy los buenos días ¿Acaso está prohibido que le dé un beso a mi esposo? —Pregunté con molestia.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— N-no... mientras... mientras estemos solo, no. —Dijo desviando la mirada hacia el lado opuesto de donde me encontraba.

— Pues lo estamos, estamos solos, sudorosos y desnudos. —Dije, curvando una sonrisa coqueta.

— ¡No seas vulgar, mujer! —Dijo Vegeta sentándose en la cama.

Yo reí para mis adentros. Vegeta se fue directo a la ducha. Yo lo seguí con la mirada... de verdad no quiero que se vaya.

Ya son pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, Whis llegara en cualquier momento para tomar el té, así que lo espero sentada en la terraza.

Vegeta ha estado llamando insistentemente a la consulta del doctor, pero ya le explicaron varias veces que los resultados de los exámenes no están listos. Sé que muere de ganas de irse a entrenar, yo no lo detendré.

— ¡Oye, Vegeta! No tienes que preocuparte, yo estaré bien. Ve a entrenar y da tu mejor esfuerzo. —Le digo para tranquilizarlo.

Vegeta me miró en silencio, desvió la mirada al piso, se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer en una silla de la terraza.

Trunks apareció en el lugar, sus clases ya terminaron hace un buen rato.

— ¡Oye, mamá! ¿Te sientes mejor? Al menos hoy te ves de mejor ánimo.

— Pues sí. Hoy me siento mucho mejor.

— ¿Y qué te ocurrió en la frente? Tienes un raspón. —Me preguntó Trunks.

— ¡No te preocupes, cariño! Mamá está un poco torpe estos días y me golpee, nada grave. Por suerte tu padre estaba ahí para ayudarme.

— Mamá, te ves más pálida que de costumbre, también estas comiendo poco en las mañanas y durmiendo demasiado ¿Segura qué estás bien? —Preguntó Trunks.

Vegeta lo escuchó, se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta a mí.

— ¿Dijiste que está comiendo poco? —Preguntó Vegeta, enarcando una ceja.

— Sí, ayer solo tomó un vaso de leche, hoy bebió uno de jugo, ni siquiera le dio una mordida a la tostada. Y desde hace días que se duerme mientras trabaja. —Respondió Trunks.

— ¡Trunks! ¡No preocupes a tu padre! El doctor ya dijo que necesito vitaminas, estaré bien. —Dije molesta.

Vegeta me miró incrédulo, Trunks se cruzó de brazos molesto. De pronto, una luz se presentó ante nosotros, cuando esta se disipó, nos mostró a Whis, tan sonriente como siempre.

— ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué deliciosos manjares me tienen hoy? —Dijo Whis con esa alegría que lo caracteriza.

Me levanté para recibirle entusiasmada. Lo invité a sentarse y llamé a las sirvientas para que trajeran las variedades de té y pasteles que le tenía.

Conversábamos animadamente cuando Whis se dio cuenta de que algo preocupaba a Vegeta.

— ¿Y a ti que es lo que te ocurre que tienes esa fea expresión en tu rostro? Aunque siempre tienes una expresión fea en tu rostro —Dijo Whis riendo estrepitosamente, tapando su boca con su mano derecha—. Ya, pero en serio ¿Qué te ocurre, Vegeta?

— No es nada, no le hagas caso. Él planeaba irse contigo para seguir entrenando. —Dije.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Pero por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? —Preguntó Whis.

— Bueno... porque ya no estoy tan seguro.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Whis, bebiendo un sorbo de té, analizando a Vegeta de pies a cabeza— Te noto preocupado ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— No es nada... —Alcancé a decir.

— ¡Bulma está enferma! —Me interrumpió Vegeta.

— ¡Ay, Bulma! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Si estás enferma es obvio que tu esposo se preocupe.

— ¡No estoy enferma! ¡Todo está bien!

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no has probado bocado de tu pastel? Esta ahí intacto, pidiéndome a gritos que me lo devore. —Dijo Whis.

— Bueno, porque... no tengo hambre. —Dije, tratando de cambiar de tema, la verdad es que me sentía demasiado asqueada como para comer.

Whis me miraba detenidamente, de pronto se acercó a mi rostro, examinó mis pupilas sin disimulo, yo me incomodé- Vegeta se acercó a la mesa a observarnos de cerca, Trunks, quien estaba jugando en su consola portátil, se levantó desde el otro lado de la terraza.

— ¿Qué... qué ocurre? Me estas... poniendo nerviosa. —Le dije a Whis, retrocediendo un poco.

De pronto, Whis se alejó de mí y volteo a mirar a Vegeta.

— Si te aseguro de que tu esposa no está enferma ¿Te irías más tranquilo? —Le dijo Whis.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurarme eso? —Preguntó Vegeta algo de incrédulo.

— Ya sé, él tiene la habilidad de saberlo ¿No es cierto? —Preguntó Trunks con esperanza.

— Así es y te aseguro que Bulma no está enferma. —Dijo Whis sonriendo y mirándome de reojo.

— ¿Puedo confiar en ti? —Preguntó Vegeta.

— Así es. Ella no está enferma, solo un poco débil, pero con vitaminas se pondrá mejor. —Explicó Whis mientras comía de mi pastel.

No parecía que Whis bromeara, así que no solo dejó más tranquilo a Vegeta, sino que también a mí. Trunks suspiró aliviado ante la noticia.

Luego del tomar el té, Whis y yo hablamos un rato y él esperó que Vegeta fuera por sus cosas a nuestra habitación. Me disculpé con Whis y lo seguí.

— ¿Estás más tranquilo ahora? —Le pregunté, aunque sentí un nudo en la garganta de todas formas, Vegeta se iría, no era la primera, ni la última vez, pero me acongojaba, incluso más que de costumbre.

— No lo sé... pero creo que debo confiar en Whis. Además, parece que estarás bien, me has insistido en que me vaya. —Dijo Vegeta tomando su bolso.

 _¡No es eso, idiota!_ Pensé para mis adentros, yo solo quería que hiciera lo que realmente quería hacer, sin ser yo un estrobo o una preocupación para él.

No le dije nada, solo me dedique a mirar, como una vez más, Vegeta se iba a un arduo entrenamiento, al final eso era mucho mejor que una sanguinaria batalla.

— ¡Cuídate y aliméntate como corresponde! —Me dijo Vegeta, saliendo de la habitación.

— ¡Está bien, no te preocupes! ¡No tardes demasiado en volver! —Le dije.

— ¡De acuerdo! —Susurró.

¿De acuerdo? ¿Está de acuerdo? ¿De verdad? Solo sonreí, creo que Vegeta sigue preocupado de todas formas.

Whis esperaba en el jardín para marcharse, le entregué un pastel entero para que se lo entregara a Bills. Whis se acercó a mi oído y entre agradecimientos susurró: "Si quieres estar más segura, realiza un test de embarazo, deben ser seis o siete semanas" Retrocedí de la impresión, Whis caminó hacia Vegeta, quien tomó su hombro. Me quedé perpleja. Whis golpeó el suelo con su báculo, una luz los envolvió y desaparecieron en cosa de segundos.

Así que realmente no estoy enferma...

 ** _¿Por qué no me esperas cinco minutos?  
¡Golpea este fuerte sonido hasta la mañana._**

 ** _Nunca falta hay dos veces iguales._**

 ** _No importa con quién esté, quiero mantener viva esa impresión._**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo Cinco: "Recordando"

No podía creer lo que Whis me había dicho... siempre tomo precauciones, no estaba en mis planes embarazarme... ¿Realmente será así? ¿Tal vez me está tomando el pelo? Vegeta volvió de su entrenamiento hace siete semanas más o menos, justo lo que Whis dijo ¿Mi periodo menstrual no llegó este mes? Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta... Intento recordar... ¿Cómo fue ese día?

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Era tarde en la noche, me encontraba en pijama, frente al lavabo, cepillando los dientes para ir a descansar, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y escuché pasos firmes._

 _Me asomé a mirar y vi a Vegeta con su ropa sucia, maltratada y mal oliente._

 _— ¡Vegeta! ¡Volviste! —Dije sin poder contener la emoción._

 _Él ni siquiera me miró. Se sentó en la cama y se quitó sus apestosas botas._

 _— ¡Oye! No te sientes en la cama, estás todo sucio. —Dije con molestia y regresé al baño._

 _Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó tras de mí hacia el cuarto de baño. Yo abrí el cajón... iba a tomar la píldora como todas las noches, pero di un salto cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí._

 _— ¿Qué haces? Aún no salgo del servicio ¿No puedes esperar tu turno? —Le dije molesta._

 _— Dijiste que estoy sucio, así que quiero darme una ducha y dormir. —Dijo Vegeta a secas y comenzó a quitarse la ropa._

 _Suspiré, cerré el cajón y salí del cuarto de baño para darle espacio a Vegeta... sin tomar la píldora_.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

— Ni siquiera me di cuenta, esa noche no tome la píldora... ¡Fue por culpa de Vegeta! —Grité al darme cuenta. Afortunadamente estaba en mi habitación completamente sola, así que nadie me escuchó.

Caminé de un extremo a otro, desordené mi cabello con desesperación... necesitaba estar segura, pero si mandaba a comprar un test todos se darían cuenta... además, estaba anocheciendo, así que decidí hacerlo yo misma. Tomé las llaves del auto y salí rápidamente de la corporación, mientras manejaba iba recordando más detalles de ese día.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Me acomodé a dormir en la cama, pasaron alrededor de quince minutos, cuando Vegeta salió de la ducha. Pensé que se acostaría a mi lado, pero en vez de eso, me quitó las mantas con violencia y las arrojó al suelo._

 _— ¡¿Qué haces?! ¿Acaso no puedes comportarte como un esposo amoroso alguna vez? —Dije levantando la voz._

 _— ¡Eres tú la que no se comporta! Llego a casa después de varias semanas y lo único que haces es regañarme por estar sucio. —Dijo Vegeta mirándome fijamente._

 _Me sentí un poco mal ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? Pues sí, lo fue..._

 _— ¿Acaso querías dormir sola esta noche? ¿Te molesta mi regreso? —Me preguntó Vegeta con evidente molestia y tal vez con el orgullo herido._

 _— ¡No! Claro que no... es solo que... lo siento, no me di cuenta._ _—Intenté disculparme, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo frente a mí._

 _Vegeta comenzó a mirarme fijamente, se acercó a mí de forma amenazadora, retrocedí, pero me atrapó con su cuerpo, dejándome debajo de él, tomando mis manos y aprisionándolas con las de él._

 _— ¡Entonces, compénsame! —Susurró en mi oído, haciendo que el calor de su aliento chocara en mi oreja._

 _Cerré los ojos, dejándome guiar por él. Vegeta besó mi cuello, lentamente comenzó a morderlo, deslizando sus labios por mi piel, bajando hasta mi pecho. Desgarró mi camisón, dejando mis pechos libres, los cuales acarició con sus labios, haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido._

 _Besaba mis pechos desnudos, al mismo tiempo en que se acomodaba entre mis piernas, las cuales rodee por su cintura. Soltó una de mis manos, para tomar uno de mis senos y comenzó a lamerlo con desesperación. En ese momento sentí como se humedecía mi parte baja. Él comenzó a rosar mi sexo con el suyo, se sentía duro y abultado. Comencé a jadear, mi cuerpo sentía el ardor en la piel... lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo extrañaba..._

 _Pegué mis labios en su boca, liberé mi otra mano y acaricié su torso fuerte y desnudo, mientras él me quitaba bruscamente mi ropa interior. Comenzó a besarme cerca del ombligo, deslizando su lengua hasta el pubis. Siguió dando lamidas y chupetones que me hicieron curvar la espalda de placer. Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, mientras él besaba mi sexo con exquisita habilidad._

 _Cuando sentí que mi cuerpo ardía de placer, él se detuvo._

 _— ¿Quieres que me detenga? —Preguntó sonriendo irónico._

 _— ¡Tonto! —Alcancé a decir entre jadeos._

 _Sonrió de lado, se acercó a mí, atrapando mi cabeza entre sus manos e invitándome a ser yo quien le diera placer ahora, dejándome llena de deseo._

 _Esa noche besé, lamí y mordí a Vegeta con más pasión y lujuria que nunca... esa noche el placer se apodero de mí sin poder controlarlo._

 _Vegeta me tomó por la cintura y me acomodo en la cama, dándole la espalda. Apoye ambas manos en la cama, él introdujo su miembro con suavidad, lentamente, para que sintiera cada centímetro entrar en mi cuerpo. Gemí fuerte y él me tapó la boca con la mano, se acercó a mi oído y lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja._

 _Comenzó a embestirme lentamente, aumentando el ritmo bruscamente, apretando mis caderas contra las suyas con fuerza, sintiendo la profundidad de su penetración. De pronto, sentí que mordió mi espalda y llegue al clímax del placer._

 _Caí a la cama, Vegeta se acomodó a mi lado, rodeándome con su brazo._

 _— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —Pregunté aún agitada._

 _— ¿No te gustó?_

 _— No dije eso... es solo que... parecías más excitado que de costumbre. —Dije entre jadeos._

 _— Es mi manera de saludarte, ahora te toca saludarme. —Dijo Vegeta, tomando mi mentón y mirándome seductoramente_.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

— Y toda esa acción sin protección ¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! —Dije golpeado el manubrio de mi automóvil.

Llegué a la farmacia con discreción, compré el test y volví a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Me encerré en el baño, realicé el examen que marcó positivo, estoy embarazada. ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡Me siento feliz! Tal vez por esto es que me atacó la melancolía, tal vez por esto sea que no quiero tener a Vegeta lejos de mí, lo necesito más que nunca a mi lado... Pero... ¿Vegeta querrá tener otro bebé? ¿Y si no quiere? ¿Qué haré?

Mi cuerpo se sintió extraño, comencé a sentir fuertes deseos de vomitar... intenté contenerme, pero no pude.

Trunks entró a la habitación.

— ¿Mamá, estás bien?

— Sí, cariño... ya... ya s-salgo. —Logré decir. Me mojé la cara rápidamente para disimular.

— Vengo a decirte que llamó el doctor, dice que pudo conseguir que los exámenes estuviesen listos. Pero como ya anocheció vendrá temprano en la mañana para hablar contigo.

— ¿Te dijo algo más? —Dije saliendo del baño.

— No... ¡Ah! ¡Te ves terrible! ¿Qué te ocurre? —Preguntó Trunks preocupado.

— Nada... no es nada malo. —Quise decírselo, pero... primero debo hablar con Vegeta.

— ¿Papá ya se fue? Él quería saber los resultados.

— Sí, no te preocupes... los sabrá de todos modos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo Seis: "Sentimiento"

El Doctor abría el sobre con los exámenes, sentado junto a mí en mi oficina. Yo ya sabía los resultados, pero los escuché en silencio.

— Veo que voy a tener que darle una dieta especial, para tratar su _anemia._ Esto es debido a que se encuentra en período de gestación, exactamente siete semanas. —Inquirió el médico.

Tragué saliva, no sabía si estar feliz o preocupada, el doctor lo notó.

— Señora Bulma, no hay de qué preocuparse, así que puede informarle a su esposo de que todo está bien. La Anemia es algo bastante común en las embarazadas, pero es muy fácil de corregir. Aumentaremos la ingesta de algunos alimentos, vitaminas y agregaremos un suplemento de ácido fólico. —Explicó el doctor amablemente.

— Es-está bien. Gracias. —Dije, el doctor me miró de reojo mientras escribía una nueva receta, me dio algunas indicaciones y se retiró del lugar.

Trunks se encontraba en clases y yo debía ponerme a trabajar, pero mi cabeza estaba en cualquier parte, menos en mi taller. De pronto, miles de preguntas y situaciones aparecieron en mi mente _¿Qué pasa si Vegeta no quiere a este bebé?_

— ¡Pues al diablo, yo puedo criarlo sola! No sería la primera vez. Al final, Vegeta nunca fue un padre amoroso con Trunks cuando era un bebé. —Dije golpeando el escritorio y poniéndome de pie. Luego me senté, pensando en que no debía enojarme tanto, después de todo era solo un supuesto.

¿Qué pasa si Vegeta se pone feliz de tener otro hijo? Después de todo, sería otro descendiente del príncipe Saiyajin. Tal vez lo emocionaría el poder entrenar a un nuevo guerrero.

— ¡Ay, no! Un nuevo guerrero... otro adicto a los combates y a ponerse en riesgo, no puedo con eso. —Dije levantándome de mi asiento una vez más.

¡Uf! ¡¿Qué ocurre con mi psicosis?! Suspiré y volví a sentarme.

¿Y si se tratara de una niña?

— Sería maravilloso, tener una hija, una princesita de mamá —Dije, soñando despierta—. Pero tal vez eso no le guste a Vegeta... pero ni modo, sea lo que sea, guerrero o princesa, estaré feliz de tenerle.

Me quedé varios segundos pensando, suponiendo varios escenarios sobre las reacciones de Vegeta al enterarse y no me di cuenta cuando me quedé dormida sobre el escritorio. De pronto, entre sueños, me pareció sentir un cálido beso en mi mejilla. Me pareció oler el masculino aroma de Vegeta. Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, pero se me hacían pesados y no logré despertar por completo, hasta después de varios minutos.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Trunks asomado en la puerta.

— ¿Hijo...? ¿Ocurre algo? —Le pregunté, refregándome los ojos.

— Si te sientes muy cansada, deberías dormir en tu habitación... en serio me preocupa que te duermas en cualquier parte. —Dijo Trunks con un semblante preocupado.

— Todo estará bien. Te lo aseguro. —Respondí para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Qué te dijo el médico?

Dudé unos segundos, tuve ganas de contárselo, pero me pareció que Vegeta debía saberlo primero y por supuesto de inmediato se lo contaría a Trunks.

— Está todo bien, cambió un poco mi dieta y con eso ya estaré mejor.

Trunks sonrió con alivio, se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero lo detuve.

— ¡Cariño! ¿Tú me besaste en la mejilla mientras dormía? —Pregunté.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡No, mamá! Cuando te refregabas los ojos, yo acababa de abrir la puerta. —Explicó Trunks.

— Ya veo. Debió ser un sueño. —Dije.

Trunks me miró por varios segundos, enarcó una ceja y habló.

— No creo que...—Se interrumpió y agitó la cabeza en signo de negación— Bueno, tal vez... Mamá... creo que deberías saber que...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunté poniéndome ansiosa.

— Whis... él estuvo aquí hace poco rato.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quería?

—Dijo que mi papá estaba muy desconcentrado y por eso lo trajo de vuelta.

Me puse de pie de inmediato, no podía creerlo. Mi corazón se aceleró, me invadió una profunda alegría. Salí de mi taller, Trunks me observó confundido. Corrí a buscar a Vegeta, pero cuando iba a mitad del pasillo, recordé que aún no había decidido como contarle a Vegeta que estoy...

— ¿Qué haré? ¿Se lo diré ahora mismo? —Me pregunté a mí misma.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Bulma? —Dijo Vegeta tras de mí.

Mi corazón se apretó de emoción, mis piernas temblaron. Me giré lentamente y me encontré con Vegeta, estaba cruzado de brazos esperando mi respuesta.

— Ve-Vegeta... ¡Ya regresaste! ¿Tan... tan pronto? —Dije con nerviosismo.

— Whis me dijo algo que no me dejó concentrarme en mi entrenamiento.

— ¿Whis? ¿Qué... q-qué te dijo Whis? —Pregunté ¿Acaso Whis ya se lo dijo?

— Whis le contó a Bills que tú estabas enferma. Yo le reclame diciendo que él mismo me había asegurado que no lo estabas...

— ¡Ah! ... ¿Y entonces?

— Me dijo que la anemia, no es una enfermedad exactamente, si no una condición por varias causas.

— Con qué sabe que tengo anemia. —Dije sorprendida.

— Veo que es cierto... También me dijo que esto de la anemia, ha sido producto de algo que debías decirme tú misma.

—¡Ah, bueno...! Pero no tenías que volver de inmediato para que te lo dijera ¿O sí? —Dije intentando restarle importancia a la situación.

— ¡Bulma! ¿El Médico ya te dio los resultados de los análisis? —Preguntó Vegeta caminando hacia mí.

Mi cuerpo tembló, me inundó una mezcla de sentimientos, ya era el momento...

— Vegeta... sí, tienes razón. Tengo una anemia que puedo tratar con suplementos y dieta. —Dije con disimulo.

— Eso no es todo ¿Verdad? Whis dijo que eso era en parte por mi culpa.

— ¿Tu culpa? Bueno... —Whis y su gran boca, pensé para mis adentros— Lo que pasa es que ¿Acaso viniste solo porque estabas preocupado por mí?

— ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea! —Dijo Vegeta molesto.

— Vegeta, yo...—Levanté la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas, él dejó de fruncir el ceño de inmediato y cambió su actitud. Me pareció incluso, que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Caminó hacia mí y me tomó de ambos hombros.

— ¿Acaso, estás embarazada? —Preguntó Vegeta temblando.

Yo no supe que decirle, me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta.

— ¡Bulma! —Insistió.

Yo moví lentamente mi cabeza, asintiendo a su pregunta. Vegeta dejó caer sus brazos, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

— Siete semanas. —Dije al ver que él no decía nada.

Él seguía mirándome fijamente, sin hablar. Pensé que estaba molesto, que no querría al bebé, así que sentí fuertes deseos de llorar, pero apenas comenzó a salir una lágrima, Vegeta me atrapó entre sus brazos, rodeándome en un cálido abrazo.

— Eso pensé. —Susurró a mi oído.

— ¿Cómo que eso pensaste? ¿Lo sospechabas? —Pregunté sorprendida.

— Hay algo en ti, un aura, no sé... algo diferente... algo que me hizo recordar a cuando me diste la noticia de que esperabas a Trunks. Es un sentimiento confuso, pero agradable. —Explicó Vegeta.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir... emocionado, molesto o feliz?

Vegeta se separó de mí, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

— ¿Por qué debería estar molesto? Un segundo hijo con mi esposa no es algo que debiera molestarme, aunque es algo sorpresivo. —Respondió Vegeta.

— ¿Ahora que lo sabes te irás más tranquilo a tu entrenamiento?

— ¿Quién dijo que me iré?

— Yo pensé que...

— ¡Pensaste mal! —Me interrumpió Vegeta—. No me iré de tu lado, hasta que ese bebé nazca.

No podía creerlo, mi corazón no podía con tanta emoción, casi podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón agitados en mi pecho. No pude contenerme, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas por montones, sin poder contenerme y de pronto, entendí bien mis sentimientos, mis miedos y mis frustraciones.

Yo extrañaba a mi antigua yo, porque la Bulma de ahora es completamente diferente, pero en esencia soy la misma. Tengo otras responsabilidades, otras preocupaciones que cuando era niña no importaban. No solo tengo miedo de que algo malo pueda ocurrirles a mi esposo o a mi hijo, también tengo miedo de faltarles yo, porque juntos somos un complemento, esa es mi realidad, eso es lo que ahora me hace feliz. Mi tortura, mi deseo, mi amor, mi felicidad, mi preocupación, mi alegría... son mi familia.

— ¡No, no llores, Bulma! —Dijo Vegeta nervioso. Se acercó a mí y con torpeza, me abrazó para consolarme.

— ¡Vegeta! No dejes que nada malo te pase nunca, porque no quiero que me dejes sola ¡Prométeme que estarás a mi lado hasta cuando yo sea una anciana!

— ¿Qué? ¡Bulma! ¿Qué es lo que te...

— ¡Promételo! —Interrumpí— Pase lo que pase, debes luchar siempre con todas tus fuerzas, porque debes volver a mi lado ¿Lo has entendido bien?

Vegeta me miró sorprendido, se acercó a mí rostro y yo paré de llorar.

— Lo prometo. —Dijo Vegeta con timidez.

Acaricié la mejilla de Vegeta con ternura, y le pregunté si realmente me había besado hace unos momentos mientras yo dormía. Vegeta pareció ponerse nervioso y sus mejillas se encendieron.

— Yo... bueno yo... eh... yo...

Sonreí emocionada, obviamente había sido él y no un sueño. Me abracé de él sin dejarlo terminar de hablar y lo besé en los labios fugazmente. Cuando me di cuenta de que Trunks estaba tras nosotros observando la escena con cierta hostilidad.

— ¡Trunks! —Exclamé.

— ¿Cuánto... cuanto rato llevas ahí? —Preguntó Vegeta nervioso.

— Lo suficiente para no querer seguir viendo. —Respondió Trunks con seriedad, pero a los segundos dibujó una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. Creo que si bien era raro ver a sus padres demostrándose cariño, en el fondo no le fue tan desagradable.

— No deberías acercarte tan silencioso. —Dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué tanto amor? —Preguntó Trunks rodando los ojos.

Vegeta me miró y asintió, dándome a entender que era el momento en que Trunks supiera lo que ocurría.

— Trunks... yo... yo estoy...

— ¡No! —Interrumpió Trunks haciendo un puchero, apenas contenía las lágrimas— Estás muy enferma, es algo grave, por eso papá está siendo cariñoso contigo.

— ¡No saques esas conclusiones, Trunks! ¡Escucha a tu madre! —Ordenó Vegeta, haciendo que Trunks me volviera a poner atención.

— No, no estoy enferma, hijo. Estoy embarazada, tendrás un hermanito. —Expliqué.

Trunks me observó detenidamente.

— No vuelvan a asustarme así, realmente creí que pasaba algo malo. —Suspiró Trunks.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —Preguntó Vegeta.

— No... creo que estoy contento, tendré alguien a quien entrenar. —Dijo Trunks, mientras su cara se iluminaba de emoción.

— Por supuesto, viene de una descendencia guerrera de clase alta. —Dijo Vegeta, caminando hacia Trunks.

Ahí me quede suspirando con resignación, mientras ellos fantaseaban sobre el destino del bebé, yo escuchaba sus supuestos.

— ¿Qué pasaría si es niña? —Preguntó Trunks.

— No lo había pensado. —Dijo Vegeta y ambos me miraron.

— ¿Y eso qué? si fuera niña, seguirá siendo descendiente del príncipe de los Saiyajin. —Respondí.

Ambos parecieron alegrarse y caminaron delante de mí, inventando más supuestos sobre el futuro bebé.

No importa que pase o que sienta, la mayoría del tiempo soy feliz con mi familia y con aquellos amigos que me recuerdan quien fui, pero sobretodo quien soy.

FIN

 **Gracias por leer 3**


End file.
